


Rings

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Charlie/Ian & the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

Ian gave the best massages. He was seated on the couch while Charlie was on the floor, sitting between his knees. Charlie winced as Ian dug into a particularly tense spot between his neck and shoulder.   
  
Normally Charlie would bow his head while Ian worked his back, but the Olympics were on and Charlie liked watching the male gymnasts. He particularly liked watching the rings. The lines of their bodies were beautiful, the movements fluid. He liked the high bar, too, but the rings were really where it was at. He watched as one of the Americans went from a handstand to a perfect 90 degrees. “I bet you could do that.”  
  
“What’s that?” Ian asked.   
  
Charlie grinned. When Ian was giving a massage he tended to focus on the task with an intensity he usually reserved for work. Or sex. “The rings.”  
  
The hands on his back paused. “I’d probably have the strength for it,” Ian said finally. “But you’d have to get me in a unitard first.”  
  
“Well you know, originally the Olympic athletes competed naked.”  
  
“Is that so?” Ian murmured, voice low and husky. “Let me show you something else we can do naked.”  
  
Charlie reached for the remote. The Olympics were overrated.


End file.
